aunque no estes conmigo te quiero
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Los detectives Benson y Stabler llevan trabajando 7 años juntos…durante esos años empezaron a sentir algo más que solo el trabajo…-Aunque no estés conmigo…te quiero Liv...-dijo el detective Stabler…


**Nota: los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos y tampoco la serie… solo esta historia es mía.**

**ººº…Aunque no estés conmigo…te quiero…ººº**

**Summary: Los detectives Benson y Stabler llevan trabajando 7 años juntos…durante esos años empezaron a sentir algo más que solo el trabajo…-Aunque no estés conmigo…te quiero Liv...-dijo el detective Stabler…**

**Eliot Stabler pov.**

Después de resolver el caso, Olivia y yo quedamos agotados, pero al fin logramos meter a la cárcel al culpable, Olivia estaba viendo otros papeles en su asiento.

-Liv, ya deja eso, ¿acaso no te cansaste?-le dije acercándome a ella.

-Si me canse, pero quiero dejar todo preparado para mañana…¿y tú, porque sigues aquí? Pensé que te irías con tu familia-me dijo.

_Familia…-pensé._

-Bueno…lo más importante es mi trabajo y tu…también mi familia pero…no tanto-le dije y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Ella no dijo nada, creo que fue mucha información por mi parte…

-¿Estas muy ocupada?-le pregunte recargándome en su escritorio.

-No ¿Por qué?-me dijo y volteo su cara hacia mí, y sus ojos cafés me hipnotizaron.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?-le pregunte, y ella enarco una ceja.

-Bien, solo guardo estos papeles-me dijo y agarro los papeles y los guardo en un cajón de su escritorio.-Vamos.

Salimos de la estación de policías y nos subimos a mi coche, en el trayecto íbamos recordando todas nuestras anécdotas, como cuando golpee al otro detective por hablar así de Olivia, o cuando a ella le ofrecieron un "trabajo" por una lesbiana, llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa de adentro, ella pidió un moca capuchino y yo un capuchino.

-Y…¿Bien? Que cuentas-me pregunto.

-Pues nada importante…¿y tú?¿Ya tienes un pretendiente por ahí?-le dije y tome un poco de mi café para deshacer el nudo que tenía en mi garganta por hacerle esa pregunta.

-No, todavía no, aunque…creo que le daré una oportunidad al que me ofreció un café, cuando estábamos con el caso de Mackenzie …¿ te acuerdas?-me pregunto.

-Si aunque también recuerdo que le dijiste que no mezclabas el trabajo con citas-le dije reprochándole.

-Gracias por acordarme-me dijo –pero no creo, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi esposo es la oficina.-dijo y se rio, pero después tomo un poco de su café.

_Mi esposo es la oficina, Mi esposo es la oficina, Mi esposo es la oficina…-Pensé mucho esas palabras._

-¿Por qué no has tenido a nadie contigo?-le pregunte y ella se me quedo mirando fijamente, vi un pequeño rastro de una lagrima en su ojo, Genial la había hecho llorar.

-Lo lamento, si quieres no respondas esa pregunta-le dije y le agarre su mano, y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme, ¿Por qué demonios me pasaba esto? Se suponía que estaba casado y era feliz pero sentía algo por ella…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-me dijo y retiro su mano de la mía para agarrar una servilleta y limpiarse la pequeña lagrima que se le escapo.

-¿Sabes? nunca te he visto llorar…-le dije y me rei.

-Te equivocas, llore un poco cuando no sabía a si dispararle o no, cuando me lastimaron, porque sabía que si le disparaba, te iba a perder…-me dijo.

-¿Crees que soy una persona importante para ti?-le pregunte.

-Eres a la única persona en la que confió…-me dijo y sonrió, y yo la seguí, así pasamos como media hora en ese café, cuando ambos acabamos el café nos fuimos a nuestras casas, yo la lleve a su departamento y seguimos platicando.

-Bien, creo que me iré, ya es tarde, tu esposa te ah de estar esperando…-dijo y note un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

-Olivia…-la llame y ella volteo hacia mí, se me quedo mirando y paso su mirada a mis labios-Buenas noches-le dije y me acerque a ella para besarle su mejilla pero sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos y sin pensarlo, la bese…por primera vez en mi vida estaba besando a Olivia…nos seguimos besando, esos pequeños roces entre nuestros labios, me hacían estremecer…

-No…-dijo ella y se separo de mi-tu estas casado, no podemos hacer esto…-me dijo y se volteo para salir del auto pero la detuve.

-Liv…sé que esto está mal, pero no puedo ignorar este sentimiento, no sé porque lo hice…yo soy feliz con mi familia pero…creo que también contigo-le dije y ella se me acerco y deposito otro beso en mis labios solo tres pequeños roces…pero bastaron .

-Yo también siento lo mismo…pero es imposible estar juntos-me dijo Olivia.

-Lo comprendo…-le dije- espero que después de esto, no actuemos diferente.

-No, claro que no, seré la misma-me dijo y me sonrió-hay que olvidar esto…

-En ese caso…-dije y la abrace y la bese otra vez, este beso duro mas, nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero en ese beso, descubrí mas sentimientos hacia ella- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-me dijo.

-Te quiero-le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto, ella lo escucho y escuche un leve _Yo también_ y cerró la puerta.

Vi como se metía a su departamento y me dijo adiós con su mano.

-Aunque no estés conmigo…te quiero Liv…-dije y arranque el auto…dirigiéndome a mi casa y tratando de olvidar mis sentimiento hacia ella.

**Hola…! Si si, seguro piensan…:está loca anda subiendo puros one-shot y sus demás historias las deja: les prometo que subiré los demás capítulos pronto…empezare a escribirlos…**

**Bueno pasando al fic…¿les gusto? Es que quise subir un one-shot de mi serie favorita y pues me la imaginé…sería lindo verlos juntos a Olivia y a Eliot ¿nO?...**

**Por fa dejen comentarios…los espero con ansias…**

**Paola swan-cullen y panda love**


End file.
